


Laughter is Addicting

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sassy Hunk, Sassy Keith (Voltron), and a pining hunk, five plus one fic, there's a lot of fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: Five times Hunk got Keith to laugh for him, the one time Keith made Hunk laugh.A five + one fic featuring Heith! (And a very pining Hunk.)





	Laughter is Addicting

> i. (Canon Compliant)

Hunk learned the hard way that Altean kitchens were more complicated than the ones on Earth. It didn’t help that all their ingredients were written in Altean either, and with trials and error – and boy, were there a _lot_ of errors – Hunk managed to taste every ingredient and figure out what it tasted like to him. He labels each one with Earth names, and, to him, it felt like it took him _months_ to figure out the kitchen. He’s still trying to figure it out, because degrees to Alteans were different. They didn’t go by Fahrenheit or Celsius like people did on Earth – or well, it was similar to those two, but different in their ways. Hunk couldn’t really explain it, and it took him hours to make something edible with under cooking the dish or risk burning it.

Keith had came into the kitchen for water pouch when Hunk was in the middle of cooking, and he chooses not to interrupt him. Instead, he’s sneaking around the back of him, to a cabinet, and opening the cabinet door to take out a water pouch. When he turns around with water pouch in hand, Hunk’s _still_ concentrating on cooking. Or, well, he’s more _squinting_ at the ingredients. Keith pokes the straw through the water pouch, staring at Hunk and after a moment of silence, he calls out to him.

“Hunk?”

Hunk jumps, blinking a few times before turning his head towards Keith, “Oh. Keith.. Sorry. I-I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I was being quiet for you,” Keith responds with a shrug, then takes a short sip out of his water pouch. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Trying to figure out how to make our meals _better_ ,” Hunk says, standing up straight and folds his arms over his chest. “I want to make sure no one ends up being picky? I can only do so much with space food. It has to taste good, but also I can’t have anyone complain because they don’t like something. I know Pidge doesn’t like peanuts – or any kind of nuts, actually? Lance isn’t _terribly picky_ , but I know what he’s allergic to. You and Shiro practically eat anything, but there’s also Allura and Coran who has been eating food goo for thousands of years. What if they don’t like their meals being switched up?”

Keith has been quiet all this time, listening to Hunk ramble on and on about his worries. When Hunk eventually stops rambling to take in a breath, Keith lets out a snort, a smile making way to his lips. Hunk raises his head to stare at Keith with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“Did you-- did you just _laugh_ at me?” Hunk questions. “This isn’t funny, Keith! I could mess up some Altean biology here, or even poison one of us!”

“Hunk,” Keith says his name through small laughs, and he sets down the water pouch, walking over to the yellow paladin and resting a hand on his arm. “You have _nothing_ to worry about. That’s why I’m laughing. You have _yet_ to poison us. And besides, I highly doubt that’s possible. You’re smarter than that. And you do a lot of research on everything before you feed it to us. And if Allura and Coran complain about the new food? Well,” Keith shrugs, that small smile still on his lips. “more for us, then.”

“..I guess you have a point,” Hunk says, a smile making way to his own face. “Hey, will you taste test stuff for me?”

There goes Keith, chuckling a bit from the question, “Sure, big man. If it makes you less nervous.”

> ii. (College AU)

Hunk had been looking into discounted or free days at the local aquarium for a good week or two now. When he finally finds out ones coming up the next weekend, he had asked Keith if he wanted to go. The two have been dating for a few weeks now, but because of them being in college, they _really_ didn’t have the money to go out on a fancy date. Some of their dates just were over the weekend, watching movies ranging from crazy good to beyond terrible with pizza bought with coupons and popcorn. But now Hunk has his chance to take Keith out on a real date – aquariums were a good first date place right? It’s better than something cliché like going to the movie theater or going out to eat. (Then again, they basically did watch a bunch of movies but staying in their dorm rooms doesn’t really classify as ‘going out on a date’ to Hunk.)

Hunk had breathed a sigh of relief when Keith said he’d go with him, and when they day came, they both stressed out about what to wear. But they figured out their outfits, and while they’re walking around the aquarium, their hands were in their pockets rather than holding onto each others. They snuggled up plenty of times and kissed each others cheeks and foreheads in the dorms, but doing couple-y things in private was _way different_ than doing them in public. Hunk’s nervous about asking Keith for his hand, and Keith’s just as nervous for the same reason, actually. But the date seems to be going well so far. Both of them had witnessed the other person going _crazy_ about the ocean life. They come across a tank with dozens of fish, standing near it but letting kids get closer. Hunk glances and then finds a fish that doesn’t look super happy to be there.

“Aw, that fish looks sad.”

“..It kinda does,” Keith agrees, now frowning at the same fish. “Must not like being trapped.”

“Let’s break it out,” Hunk suggests, and Keith turns his head to look at him like he’s crazy. “You create a distraction and I’ll break it out. Perfect plan, right?”

Keith tries to keep down his laughter, but he ends up snorting and small chuckles escape him, a hand going over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter. Hunk stares at him with wide eyes and cheeks tinted red. Once Keith’s laughter had eventually died down, he’s trying to regain the breathing he lost.

“We can’t steal a _fish_ , Hunk!” Keith declares, a small giggle fit coming back to him. “That’s _illegal_!”

“Sure, it’s okay for you to steal the cookies I make, but it’s not okay for me to steal a fish?”

“ _It’s two different things_!” Keith’s laughing so hard Hunk swears he might have his boyfriend pass out on him before this date is over. “Oh my-- oh my _god_. You’re going to kill me.”

‘ _Not if your laughter kills me first_ ,’ Hunk thinks, but he starts laughing with Keith, realizing that _yes_ , Keith stealing cookies and him stealing a fish _are_ two different things, but also he realizes his plan may be a _little_ ridiculous.

> iii. (Canon Compliant)

Hunk and Pidge got along well.. _sometimes_.

Both of them were masters in electronics and the like, and Pidge was the first one to figure out the Altean technology. Er, with Coran’s and Allura’s help, of course, but they were _still_ able to figure out the complex technology that Altean’s used. Hunk helped them out when he could, but sometimes he would touch things he shouldn’t. He was a curious guy, and he didn’t break anything, but Pidge was very.. _close_ with their things and would rather not have anybody touch anything.

The paladins were all sitting in the common room, and Pidge was tinkering with something to make another Rover, with laptop at their side. While taking a break from it, Hunk scooted over to mess with some wires and pieces, and as soon as Pidge realizes it, they shout:

“Hunk, if you so much as _look_ at my things again, I will _fight you_!”

“You can’t fight me, you’re _miniature_ ,” Hunk retorts, and silence fills the room when he realizes his mistake. He knows Pidge will kill him – _especially_ with that comment – but then Keith breaks into a fit of laughter. “Er--”

“You broke Keith!” Lance declares, staring at the red paladin with wide eyes. “Holy _crow_!”

“Pidge is going to _murder you_!” Keith exclaims between laughs, slowly he gets up from the couch, taking in a deep breath. “I-- I need a moment. I hope being sassy was _worth it_ , Hunk.”

When Keith leaves, he’s _still_ laughing. Without Keith there, the others look at Hunk, already know how hard their yellow paladin crushes on the red paladin. Shiro grins a little before commenting.

“Well, if not by Pidge’s hands,” he starts of saying, slowly getting up from the couch himself. “Hunk will die from hearing Keith _laugh_. Good _luck_ , buddy.”

Hunk covers up his face with his hands, groaning into them. Shiro had a point – Keith was going to _kill_ _him_! Especially since this boy didn’t laugh often, and Hunk was able to do it without batting an eye. _Quiznak_ , he’s deep into this crush and there’s no chance of him getting out of it.

> iv. (College AU)

Keith has been doing a good job on keeping how ticklish he really was a secret. The only one who knew he was super ticklish was his long-term best friend, Shiro, who only used this information against him. He begged him to not tell Hunk he was ticklish, and offered to do his laundry for the next week if he didn’t say anything. It was pushed up to two weeks and Keith didn’t complain. As long it kept Hunk from finding out he was ticklish, then it was fine. He can deal with washing his best friends clothes for two weeks, right? Two weeks will go by _fast_.

On a weekend, he and Hunk were having their movie night, curled up in each others arms on the sofa in front of the television. Keith’s laying on top of Hunk, head resting on his chest. His heartbeat is so soothing that he barely makes it past the first fifteen minutes of the movie, and by the first half hour, Keith had been out like a light.

It took Hunk twenty minutes to realize his boyfriend fell asleep, and because he chose the movie, he didn’t want Keith to miss any good parts of it. So instead of letting him asleep, Hunk tried to wake him up, and decided to poke at his side to try to wake him up. One poke and Keith’s jolted awake, and by the second poke, Keith was slapping Hunk’s hand away.

“Hunk. Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Hunk questions, tilting his head to the side. “I was just trying to wake you up so you don’t miss the good parts.” But he’s not paying attention to the movie anymore and instead, he runs his fingers up and down Keith’s side, making the smaller boy squirm. “Are you _ticklish_ , Keith?”

“N..no..” he stammers out, and he can’t get up fast enough to make sure Hunk _doesn’t_ find out. Instead, Hunk started running his hand up and down his sides and Keith’s trying to hold back laughter. “ _Hunk_ \--”

Hunk brings his mouth to Keith’s neck, placing kisses there, which makes Keith shudder. He can’t tell if it’s because it feels _good_ , or because that spot right there is _extremely_ ticklish for him. Hunk hums against Keith’s neck and that’s when Keith starts breaking; giving up from trying to squirm away and breaking into a laughing fit.

“Hunk! St.. stop it! The movie--!”

“I’d rather listen to you laugh than hear dialogue from a movie,” Hunk admits, a wide grin on his face. “Who _knew_ you were this ticklish?”

“Hunk. Hunk, please. Think about what you’re doing--” Keith’s panicking a little.

One second he was laying on Hunk, and the next he’s flipped over and now on his back on the couch, with Hunk hovering over him. His shirt is raised a little, and Hunk lowers his head. Lips attack his stomach, raspberries being blown into his skin. Keith _shrieks_ , bursting into another laughing fit while pushing down on Hunk’s head, trying to get him to stop.

“ _Hunk_! You’re evil and I _hate you_!”

> v. (Canon Compliant)

Keith normally wakes up early, to get some training in before breakfast comes around. But when he and Hunk confessed to each other and officially put the ‘boyfriends’ label on each other, his bed has been a lot less empty than it was before. He wakes up wrapped in Hunk’s arms, the big guy nuzzling against his hair. Sometimes Keith’s too comfortable to get up and he’ll stay there, wide awake until Hunk wakes up. (“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have let you leave.” “You had a strong hold on me. I’d doubt you would have.” “All you had to do was ask, Keith.”) Keith still doesn’t believe Hunk would give him up that easy, but he guess it’s worth the shot.

He had made plans to train with Shiro the night before, having them train before breakfast. So Keith wakes up his usual time, and he’s _still_ wrapped in Hunk’s arms. Deciding to try and see if Hunk will give him up, Keith turns in Hunk’s arms the best he could, hands reaching out and thumb brushing over Hunk’s cheek.

“Hunk. Hunk, wake up,” Keith calls out, getting a groan out of the bigger man. “I have early morning training with Shiro. I gotta go.”

“What? No,” Hunk complains, and holds Keith tighter. Keith _knew_ this would happen, and he lets out a sigh. “You’re staying here.”

“Hunk, please,” Keith says, hands on each one of Hunk’s cheeks. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“..Fine.” Hunk’s pouting and Keith finds it _so adorable_. Hunk leans in, half awake, pressing a kiss to Keith’s nose. “Let me steal some kisses from you before you go.”

“Okay.”

_Some_ kisses isn’t just one or two. Heck, it’s not even three or four. Hunk places kisses all of Keith’s face, making the smaller boy turn into a laughing mess from how ticklish Hunk’s kisses are. He may have been laying there for five minutes, accepting all of Hunk’s kisses, and suddenly, Keith hears a knock on the door and Shiro call out.

“Keith? Are you awake?”

“Y-yeah!” Keith responds back, squirming and trying to set himself free. But Hunk is holding him captive and now kissing his neck and down to his shoulder. “Sorry-- give me a moment! Hunk, _stop_ \--”

Keith eventually squirms away, but he ends up falling to the floor with a yelp. It’s then Hunk wakes up and starts apologizing for it, helping his boyfriend up off the ground and giving him a few more kisses to his face.

“Sorry for keeping you,” Hunk apologizes and then shouts to Shiro. “He’ll be out soon, Shiro!”

“You are so,” Keith says in between laughs and Hunk continues to kiss his face. “ _unbelievable_!”

“You love me though.”

“..Do I?”

Hunk gasps, looking hurt, “ _Keith_..”

Keith snorts at Hunk’s reaction, “ _Kidding_.”

> \+ 1 (Canon Compliant)

It had been a slow day in the castle, considering Allura has given everyone a day off from training. They’re hidden from the Galra, so they should use the day to rest up properly and they’ll start training tomorrow. Allura and Coran, however, are running tests on the castle and making sure everything would be at a hundred percent in case of a Galra attack. The five paladins are in the common room, with Shiro and Keith both on the couch, reading things from an electronic pad. Shiro was trying to learn more about Altean’s; their culture, the language, the castle and how it was built. Things like that. Keith on the other hand was reading what _ever_ information Coran and Allura had on Galran’s, trying to find out more about his Galran heritage in any which way possible.

Lance and Hunk however were helping Pidge out with a device to help them play the game that bought at the space mall, but decided to take a break from it. However Pidge is still trying to work with it while Lance and Hunk rested for a moment. It’s quiet, and it’s boring, and Lance is thinking how they could relax, but also strengthen their skills. Then it hits him.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Lance announces, making everyone look up from what they are doing. “Hear me out--”

“You. Thinking?” Keith blinks a few times and puts down the electronic pad he was holding. “Please stop before you hurt yourself. The last thing we need is someone out of commission.”

There’s silence, Lance staring at Keith with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Pidge’s eyes were wide for a moment before they burst into a laughing fit, Hunk following right after. Although his laughing fit only lasts a few seconds before he speaks up.

“Oh my _god_! What did I tell you guys!” Hunk says, a wide grin on his face. “Ever since Keith turned Galra, he got a sense of _humour_!”

“I didn’t just turn Galra,” Keith insists with a huff. “And I’m just saying that if Lance turns anymore gears in his head, his brain might burst into flames. That is, if he has one.”

“Holy _shit_.”

“Pidge, language. And Keith, be nice,” Shiro orders, but Pidge isn’t paying much attention because they’re laughing too hard. “What were you thinking about, Lance?”

“I was thinking of _bonding_. You know, as a team, by playing a game,” Lance answers, but still pretty irritated by Keith’s commentary. “You know, like truth or dare, or twenty questions-- or! Or! _Headbandz_.”

“Head.. bands?” Shiro says slowly, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“It’s a game that, we have written words or people on a piece of paper taped to your forehead. We don’t know who you are, but basically the rest of the group does. And the group has to give you hints on what you are and then you have to guess before times up,” Lance starts explaining. “Here, I’ll give you an example: Cries a lot, sleeps all day, and throws tantrums when you don’t get what you want.”

“Are you talking about yourself?” Keith asks, making Pidge and Hunk snort.

“No! It’s a _baby_!”

“ _So_.. still you.”

Pidge and Hunk _lose it_ after that, and Lance looks _so offended_. Shiro sighs, thinking that he can’t catch a break from these four; Lance and Keith especially. What is he going to do with these kids?


End file.
